A Flicker in the Dark
by Loui Loeve
Summary: it's one-shot with VDOC, hope you like it!


A flicker in the night

A man was in the room with her. She wasn't able to see him, due to the lack of light there. The only light the room possessed, was the dim shine of the computer screen, as she was doing her days work. The electricity had swiftly been taken away in the elaborate outburst of light from a lightning bolt's attack.

She didn't want to sleep, but her eye lids did otherwise than her mind told them to do, and so, they kept shutting themselves down. She sat up straight at the sound of the man's voice whispering very close to her ear.

"What great pleasure it is to finally be in your presence, and even talk to you, Nyah," he said in a thick romanian accent.

She rubbed her eyes free of drowsiness and turned around to face the man, who had stepped a little back. There was hardly any questioning; the man was the Count of Transylvania she had dreamt about; she sometimes had visions of the future.

She left the chair in which she had sat in. She walked up to him and pushed her body hard up against his, making him shiver down. With inhumane speed, he caught her lips in a passionate kiss, all the while grasping her body tighter and tighter to his own. She hungrily kissed back and fully enjoyed the embrace. He moaned slightly as she ran her hands up and down his body, grapping his butt as she went by it a couple of times. As his hands, too, was about to explore her body, she broke the kiss and pushed him away, much to his grievance.

"I can see inside you, Count. I can feel, by the way that you kiss, that you want and long for me. But I must ask you to leave for the night. I know what you are and yet, it hardly scares me," she said, and remarked the smirk on his lips at the word 'hardly'.

She walked away from him to glance at the lightning outside. She walked slow and feminine back towards him, while saying,

"I have no desires of becoming another **un**dead wife to you. You will never belong fully to me, and so, you won't have me, or my blood, either."

When she got close to him again, she glided her hand over his chest, then further and further down. He gasped slightly; surprised by her touch, when her fingers reached a certain point, which they left again after a short pressure. She still stood very close to him, but broke that embrace to go sit by her computer, once more.

By the strike of the next lightning bolt, Nyah turned around to look for him, but he was gone.

Next evening...

It was getting later and later and soon the sun would set and he, the Count, would most surely return. She had been up the most of the night because she couldn't sleep after his visit. It left her thinking about what he really wanted from her, since he hadn't just bit her.

And now drowsiness constantly roamed her mind, reflexes and eyes. As she sat back in the chair in front of the computer, she was finally overwhelmed by sleep and her head dropped slightly backwards.

dream scene

A fierce kiss was pressed against Nyah's lips. The breath smelled, and almost tasted, like half rotten meat and liquor and the eyes were dodgy. All these actions and displays belonged to the Count. He must have eaten unwise, because he was uncontrollable.

His fierce kisses continued and he reached her neck and that's when she felt it; piercing pain in her throat. She started to breathe uncontrollably and her whole body shook: she didn't want to die! She kept on screaming hoarsely inside her head;

"NO!! NO!! please, please d-... please DON'T!!"

She effortlessly tried to push him away, but he kept on with his life drain. Dizziness overtook the charge of her body and she became weaker end weaker in his lustful arms, which played around on her body. Her good feelings towards the Count disappeared and turned into cool rage. She would never show love to him again, not even lust, never!

dream scene ended

She woke up gasping and looked surprised to her side, only to find the Count standing there with a faint smile on his face. She got up rather quickly and demanded the Count to leave. He looked confused at her.

"But I have only yet come, my dear," he cooed.

She walked to the door and opened it, beckoning her 'guest' to leave. He didn't move an inch, as he stood there looking watchfully at her, an unsatisfied expression on his face.

"Don't you see what I have seen, my Lord? Despite the fact, I told you not to bite me, you-" She started but was cut off by the Count.

"I haven't done anything to you!..." he said in a piercing voice, "yet," he continued in an under tone.

"Now tell me, where is it, that you have heard, or seen such foolishness?" he questioned.

"Shouldn't you know already? Have you not already searched my mind?" she asked, a little too fierce.

No response. She sighed and continued then in a very still voice,

"I saw it in a dream vision." She turned away, crossing her arms.

The night was hastening outside. She felt a prickle in her mind knowing that he was searching her mind now.

"I must say, "he said, "that this dream vision confuses me, because I ate yester day. I don't need **that** much."

Nyah could feel the Count walking slowly up behind her and he then held her shoulders with his hands, pulling her close to his chest. He bent down and started to kiss and caress the skin of her shoulders. She flinched and very shortly enjoyed the feeling, but then moved out of his "up starting" embrace.

"That's a bit dodgy, isn't it? You say that you **might** not bite me, but still you have to make me insecure, when you start **nuzzling** my shoulders," she said with sustained calm.

She sighed. "As indulging you lips might seem, as sweet you tongue may taste, your thoughts of action tell another story," she continued with a slight sadness and disappointment in her tone.

He looked at her, and found that every part of her body and being was a thing he loved, if feelings were a possibility for him. He admired her hourglass form; it was perfect for a ball gown. Her hair, too, was immensely beautiful; brown and all the way to the waist. Her eyes were strong and hazel. He walked up to her again, but this time she turned around facing him.

He was so irresistible; let alone that his face was handsome, his body perfect and muscular. Another drawing thing, besides the high ponytail he wore his long black hair in, was his eyes; they were bedazzling, sensual and imminent beautiful. He had a sparkling gold earring in his left earlobe. This was masculine perfectionism before her very eyes! She had, somehow, failed to notice that before.

He leant in for an almost inevitable kiss and she was so caught up in his eyes that she hardly noticed her willingness towards his lips. She felt his brush swiftly against hers, but she drew back and away from him and breathed,

"No... No, I will not let you have your way. I don't want to... If you bite me, I will **always** hate you or maybe even sacrifice myself to the sun," she said warningly, but felt slightly stupid saying it, because she felt and knew she wanted him. And he knew that too.

She turned away from him, though ready to let herself indulge into what ever the Count would want now. He once more started to kiss and nuzzle her shoulders. He brushed aside her hair, and continued up her neck and then on to her cheek and finally, while turning her around to face him again, their lips met in a soft kiss. Hardly did even air matter as the easy and soft kiss continued.

But the Count broke it and surveyed her a second before he continued into a more passionate one: one where he sought access to her mouth with his tongue. The tips danced around each other and frequently touched.

He reached down to unbutton her jeans, when she turned around and he held around her waist, kissing her neck and wrapping her slowly out of her clothing, while she held around his neck and nibbled it, knowing he quite enjoyed himself.

Then she reached back to remove his black garments, as well. She turned around, irritated by the stubborn shirt, and savagely ripped it of him, while pausing every now and then to give him a swift kiss. As nakedness became less exclusive, they kissed all the way down onto the bed which stood in her room. The kissing continued for a while, even though their cold/warm flesh and skin rubbed against each other fervently. He left the passionate kissing and continued down her body, kissing her neck while exploring and feeling her whole body. She shivered in his arms and gasped when his hand glided down her back, over her bum and between her legs, caressing her inner thigh.

He nibbled the perfect skin on her shoulders, front and back neck and made her groan louder in surprise as well as in pleasure. He rolled her over, sitting on top of her and bent down to kiss her lips and play with her tongue. A feeling of ecstasy and need washed over them both, making the Count suddenly thrust into her, almost violently.

She gasped over the sudden attack and enjoyed the sounds that came from the Count's uprising satisfaction. They both followed the rhythm, which steadily slowed down, and made it a routine of special push and pulls that made them both moan and whimper in pleasure. She pulled him down to her and scratched her nails all over his back, almost making him bleed, but he gasped and began to breathe hard by her touch.

Suddenly her back arched up towards him, and she gasped, helplessly, as he grunted loudly, releasing his hardness into her. Their bodies tensed and then relaxed, sated. She fell back and the Count followed suit and kissed her neck softly. Nyah turned around underneath the Count and lay on her stomach, hoping that he wouldn't leave her. He didn't; he held her tightly to his body and kissed her cheek and Nyah held around his draping arm.

An hour before the sun is getting up...

Nyah woke suddenly from a dream she couldn't remember, but it had no importance. Her position was changed slightly from last night; now she lay on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. Her face was turned up at the handsome face of Count Vladislaus Dragulia, who seemed to be sleeping.

She played gentle fingers across his cooled chest, making his skin flinch by the touch. She looked up at him and this time he was smirking a bit, which only made him look cuter than ever! She kissed his chin and was about to lay down her face on his pale chest again, when he caught her lips with his in another passionate kiss that slowly softened. He tasted different than last night; he tasted metallic!

Nyah discreetly put her hand to her neck looking for a wound, but nothing was there. Maybe he hadn't bit her after all?, she thought to herself. But that was when she felt the mark of a tiny scar, which she had never felt there before; she had become the undead!

Finished!!


End file.
